Descendents: A different Story
by MidnightKittyKat
Summary: New kids move in, new tales are written, and some are as you would never expect. From Peter pans daughter, to the Mad Hatters, and some of the original characters, all are included and all are going to have one heck of a story to go with. (Yes, it does have ships but non that are official yet.)
1. Awkward Beginning

**Author's Note:**

 _Okay first things first, I have not watched the movie yet but. I have read a lot of it, and played the games. So please excuse me if they're a bit out of character I'm hoping once. I get enough money when I see it I stores I'll finally be able to buy it, so I hope to not disappoint you guys. I will try to start to include more ships in the later chapters but for now it's going to be an OC thing until i get a true plot going._

 _I also wanted to post this to get the idea I had, out. I wasn't sure how much longer I could remember it. Also sorry for how short this one is, next will hopefully be longer and better... And also in later chapters, POVs might change._

Anyways _feel free to suggest OCs for me to use, right now I'm only going to be using Paige and MiMi until further notice. And feel free to ask for ships._

 ** _OC's so far:_**

 _Paige:_ _Peter Pan's daughter_

 _MiMi:_ _Mad Hatter's Daughter_

 **Disclaimer:**

 _i do own ANYTHING except this weird plot and the OCs as I've kinda came up with them._

 **Story:**

' _Awkward, awkward, awkward awkward AWKWARD!'_

She exclaimed in her head, eyes wide and face totally flushed, more red than her orange hair. Of course though she thought this after she came to after like what seemed like forever.

She couldn't believe this was happening, shit, she wanted a first kiss but, like this?! Hell no! This was just, awkward! Jay was on top of her, it was in the middle of a Tourney game, and that stupid announcer wasn't making things any better with his comments!

"Oooooh! That's gonna be awkward! I don't thinks she's going to recover from that anytime soon-"

That comment... That stupid comment...

"Yep, nope I'm good!" She exclaimed before pushing Jay off ignoring his grunt and how she didn't care what he was doing but like hell she was giving up that easily and walking away just like that. Or even reveal that her, PAIGE, liked him! Nope, nope, nope! So with that you were up and back into the plays, not thinking about it after that but she could feel a glare, okay no,more specifically, she could feel HIS glare but she didn't focus on that, she focused on scoring, defending, and passing to anyone else other than Jay because now thanks to that they were TOTALLY out of sync. But thankfully she managed to make it through, only to be yanked to the side later... Later... But first things first let's start over, about a week or so before, or just a day, let's rewind though.

Her name is Paige, and she's the daughter of Peter Pan. Don't ask how that happened, because not even Paige has the guts to ask that one and she's pretty cocky and gutsy and doesn't really know how to keep her mouth shut, most the time. She has a habit of playing the most stupidest of pranks and being very, VERY competitive. And she loves sports and making new friends but never did she imagine she would be sent off to a school. So at that she new that somehow she would make it through this torturous learning thing, even though she was having quite the hard time trying to pass any class, but p.e and art of course. Natural in those. But everything just friend her brain, she was pretty sure Dude the dog was smarter than her. You also had a super short temper, attention spand and was pretty short yourself being 5'1.

So now here's Paige at this new school, trying not to fly around as she kinda hated walking, and now rewinded back to the first day she arrived.


	2. First day? More like, WORST day!

"Woooooah..." Paige let out as she walked around in, now turning in slow circles as she absorbed everything, and all the different kinds of people, that is until she kinda just ran into someone, immediately flying up instead of falling over, and landed right after helping the person up, only to be pushed away by the blonde.

"Watch it, I'm royalty you know!" The blonde exclaimed.

Paige was shocked from her rudeness and just glared at her before crossing her arms. "Well you're manners sure dont show it."

She smirked as the other girl huffed and walked off more pissed off now. With a triumphant grin Paige continued to walk, now towards her dorm instead of exploring like she planned on. Though once she got to her room, she ended up making it into a place to explore...

Not so long after she had her room set up like home as she had blankets and hammocks everywhere, leafs and dirt places where it should be clean and shouldn't be at al.

Paige just grinned looking around at her room feeling quite triumphant and more at home before walking out, immediately to find a tall young boy standing there.

"Excuse me, you must be Ms. Pan correct?" He asked ever so politely.

Paige blinked and just kinda gave him the 'whose this Fudy dudy'. "Um no, I'm Paige Pan not.. Missez, Pan.."

The boy blinked before smiling "Sorry, Paige, I'm just here to give you you're things, and welcome you to Aurdon Prep."

"It's fine, thanks." She said before quickly grabbing it from him and shutting the door. Honestly first two people she talked to and it had to be some jerk and a prep. "Yep, nope not ready for that." Paige said before grinning and dropping her stuff almost immediately, and then flying out the window.

Only though for someone to clear their throats ever so, nervously..? She blinked and looked down, Jane. Damnit. With that Paige landed smiling nervously.

"Sorry, I just didn't feel like socializing.."

"The why didn't you stay in your room..?"

"Well I didn't want to be trapped up in my room either, anyways gotta fly, bye!" Paige said before quickly taking off, ignoring the faint wait in the background. Okay she tried, and failed, but she tried, and that's all the counts, right..? Ugh she hoped so because if not she was in soooo much trouble later.

 _ **-•-•-•-•-•-oh look, a time skip-•-•-•-•-•-**_

Okay, that, was, horrible. First day, and she got caught sleeping in first and second period, already got a big ol' fat F in 3rd block, literally poked at her launch and had it attack her, 4th was sent to the office, and had to stay there until 5th, and THEN she already got into her first cat fight, 6th wasn't so bad being it was p.e. Though she did get caught flying and then 7th she got caught skipping.

"This, is the worst, day, ever..." Paige murmured to herself as she hid in the forest. She didn't even care if someone came she would fly up to the highest branch. She washing so done right now, that's when she literally screamed at the hand on her shoulder all so suddenly.

"Hey-"

Is all she heard before quickly going to fly off only for her hand to be gripped tightly, Paige letting out a yelp.

"No! Let go I'm not leaving here!" She let out and went to glare at the person, only to see it wasn't anyone she knew,making her blush quite a bit freezing up some.

"Calm down okay? I'm not here for you." They said rolling their eyes at her, making her glare.

"Then let go." She spat back at him, once released she landed again rubbing her wrist. "good first impression." She commented sarcastically.

"Could say the same to you, first day and you already have a VK's rep." He scoffed smirking, a smug look on his tan face.

"What do you mean VK rep...? And who are you even?" Paige asked raising an eyebrow at him, narrowing here eyes as well.

"Names Jay, and by that I mean villain kid reputation, being you flew into someone, snubbed off the prince, flew everywhere and are already on all the teachers bad side." Jay explained crossing his arms as he looked her up and down starting to take a bit of an interest in the girl.

"Yup. That would be me." Paige said her expression quite blank and careless now. But then she just shrugged. "Eh oh well, but anyways you probably already know but I'm Paige Pan." She said before narrowing her eyes. "Whateryou smirkin' about?"

"Nothing, just didn't think a good guys kid who looks so innocent would be so troublesome." He explained being quite blunt.

"Ugh whatever." Paige huffed before signing and looking at him then at herself.

It's truest she did strike the image Of a good kid thanks to her mom. She has a red and green feathered hair bow, keeping her orangish brown hair into a spiky ponytail sometimes, a green tube top, with a brown vest to go over it, a goldish yellow belt, and a green skirt that flared out at the knees, her brown leather boots giving it a finishing touch. She didn't look like a VK thats for sure but, she knew she was Neither good or bad but very neutral. She kept thinking about things On how people would judge her on stuff and how she could see that, but her thoughts where interrupted when she heard chuckling from the other.

"What..?"

"Nothing just thinking about how cute you look when confused and conflicted." He grinned a toothy smirk before getting punched in the shoulder and knocked back a little.

"Oh shut up! And why the hell are you still here?!" Paige said quickly loosing her temper with him, not caring how hot or sexy he was at this point.

"Oh yeah, just wanted to see if you wanted to play Tourney."

"Tourney..? The he-"

"Gonna stop you right there, come on. We're going to play some Tourney." Jay said before grabbing her hand and dragging her off

"H-hey!" She exclaimed trying to resist.

 _ **-•-•-•-•-•-oh look another time skip-•-•-•-•-•**_

By the end Paige was laughing her ass off, making Jay, Chad, Carlos, Ben and the rest laugh as well. If there's one thing they understood is, don't try to have a normal conversation with her and that she's a total goof. But everything went quiet and wrong the next moment though.

"So, I'm taking it you are joining the team?" Ben asked, only for Paige to scoff.

"N-ope. Not my thing," she said before shrugging it off.

"You can't be serious, you're so good!" Chad chimed in, a bit shocked from Paige 's reaction

"Totally am though." She responded looking at him blankly obviously bored again.

"Don't do that bullshit, we all know you liked it." Jay frowned gritting his teeth trying not to do anything to drive her away.

"So? Doesn't mean I want to take it seriously." She shrugged before walking away. "Anyways, it's getting late so, night." She commented before walking out, leaving the guys mad, annoyed, confused, or shocked or just all of the above.

 **•Jay's P.O.V.•**

' _Okay, what the hell is her deal?'_ You ask yourself before going to chase after her, only for Carlos to grab you, keeping you from going after her.

"I wouldn't do that Jay, she's already annoyed enough-"

"So! That's just not right! Good kid or not, I mean who the hell does she think she is?!" You exclaimed obviously irritated with the girl.

"Language, please." Ben immediately said, getting an eye roll in response from him.

"still her choice, and wew, I can tell she's going to fit in." Chad commented with a small smile, smug look on his face, creeped you out a bit too much if you were to be honest.

"Don't." You glared at Chad before pulling away from the confused Carlos.

"Jay, why dont you go cool down, after all you do seem to be the most bothered by this." Ben added, seeming concerned.

"Fine, whatever." You said before tugging away from Carlos.

After that you headed off into the forest first. Of course you were looking for her, like hell you were going to calm down!

' _I mean seriously who DOES she think SHE IS?! Or does she even think..?_ ' It didn't matter, you just found that she had a bullshit attitude. It was like a perfect crime in a way, an innocent one at that, or her whole life was. It was just ridiculous.

"..."

No one was there, you figured she probably went somewhere else that reminded her of home or that she could entertain herself at. But at that you decided to just leave it be, and try to stop thinking about her. But to be honest as soon as you saw her blow off one of the Preps, heard what she did to Ben, and of course just her attitude, you took interest.

 _'I mean she's hot as hell and a complete maniac, so, how the hell can I not take interest.'_

You thought to yourself, a small smirk on your face. You just chuckled remembering why you came here in the first place the first time, both times really you were fallowing her, but the second time you lost track of her... At that you frowned and decided to just go back to the dorms, after all it was getting late to where nothing was opened...

* * *

 _ **•Author's Notes•**_

 _Oh look! I finally figured out how to use the line break thingy! Eh sorry things are confusing on my iPhone so I think I'm going to start to use those instead of the little weird time skipping things I do._

 _Also I will probably do a lot of forshadowig and hinting intuit, as well as focus on only one OCs story at a time so it don't get confusing. So all the other fun lil characters will be revealed more later._

 _also as for how Pauge's day, I just didn't feel like making this chapter well that Long, so I may throw in a few classes later for her, when I can think of what other classes she'll be in._

 _one more thing, my auto correct is really weird and sometimes I won't notice stuff till a long while after like a few days other times I'll notice it right away. So sorry about that one. I'll try to watch out for it but it's a bit of a pain._

 _so, have fun reading this stuff and about the OCs and everything else!_


	3. The Mad Roomy & Fate-Binding Punishment

Paige was actually much more annoyed than she let on as she left the field, she couldn't believe that one guy fallowed her, dragged her off and then to top it off expect her to join some stupid team, trying to force her really. She just shook her head, pissed off at them all, at the whole school. So she headed for the forest again to get some stuff she dropped then back to the dorm, or that was her plan... It changed when she heard footsteps behind her soon, she had an idea as to who it was, so with that in mind she quickly flew up to a high branch, camouflaging herself in the leafs as she watched Jay and walk into the forest, eyeing him out carefully, curious, suspicious and just because she couldn't really go without him seeing her.

She watched him carefully for about ten minutes, seeing as he was in his own little world and thoughts she let out a small sigh of relief and took advantage of it, quickly sneaking away and flying off to her room

"Ugh! What, a, day!" Paige exclaimed as she shut the door behind her, falling back against it and then slowly sliding down to the floor, putting her hands in her head. "Finally! I can get some peace and-"

"Hey there~!" A kinda high pitched and goofy yet cute voice came from in front of her, or above..? Either way it made her scream and punch whoever it was in the face, hearing a loud though in front of her. "Owy, that's not a very nice way to greet your new roomy..."

"Well you shouldn't have snuck up on me!" Paige exclaimed, flailing her arms before glaring at the red head in front of her.

"Good point!" MiMi said with a giggle before sitting up and grinning, her shiny white, no wait... weird colored teeth that where shining showed, her bright green eyes intense yet soft. "Names MiMi Hatter!" She explained before getting up, straightening her small hat, her purple best over a long sleeve blue shirt and a cute yet weird leggings with diamond pattern on one side, vertical stripes on the other, and high black boots that went to her knees, her tights black and purplish fading to blue and magenta. She was weird alright, mad even.

Her name is MiMi Hatter and she's mad. She takes after her dad but loves to try to understand normal people for the fun of it. She loves designing not only hats but full outfits (sound family yet?). Her skin was white, make up spot on, lips a indigo, with eyeliner that just went under her eyes and did all sorts of weird things. She loved makeup as well, if that wasn't obvious. She didn't have a short temper, not temper at all really unless you messed with a friend. But she did have a bit of a split personality that popped out ever so randomly. She was very bubbly and cute, quite adorable even. Energetic and quite twig like, very athletic and well she did have quite an imagination, especially sense she ADDED to the room.

"Oh well, in case you haven't heard I'm Paige." She smiled slightly before getting up and blinked. "I'm not sure whose madder here, you, or me." She chuckled, MiMi joining in.

"Mmmm hard to say! But for now I shalt hit the hay!" MiMi said with a wide grin before climbing up to her bed and plopping down. "Night!"

"Um.. Night... " Paige murmured before shaking her head and going over to the nearest hammock and plopping down in it. Though she couldn't sleep... The events that happened where eating at her. Like completely. She had a sickening feeling though that something was going to happen tomorrow.

-•-•-•-•-•-Pffft you guys don't want to hear their dreams-•-•-•-•-•-

Paige was planning on skipping first period, so she slept ignoring the alarm. However she couldn't ignore her loud roommate who seemed like be freaking out.

"Paige... paige! You have to get up! Now!" she panicked pushing at her and trying to get her up.

"No way... " Paige mumbled tired and clinging to the pillow.

"Paige! Fairy god mother wants to see you! You have to get up!"

With that Paige sat straight up, eyes wide and panicking now.

"Oh shit, oh shit, Oh shit!" She exclaimed before hoping up and out quickly getting dressed. "Whats it about Mady?" MiMi despite the situation giggled at the nickname.

"Mady.. Huh, I like that!" She grinned before shaking her head and frowning. "I dunno but she seemed, pissed. " Mady said exaturating the last word.

"Shit..." Paige said under her was in trouble ALL DAY yesterday with, EV-REY-BODY. Paige shivered slightly having a horrid feeing before quickly running out. "Thanks, gotta fly!"

"Good luck!" MiMi waved at her widely as she skiddadled out.

* * *

As soon as she got in you could feel the glares and cold stares and the horrid vibes towards her. Paige just shivered looking down and heading to her office.

"Come in."

A monotone voice called out making her shiver more as if they knew she was there. First thing that happened when she say down though was an earful of daggers, bullets and blood then.

"Using magic, bullying others, skipping class, sleeping in class, smart mouthing the teachers, destruction of school property, disrespecting authorities, failing class already, getting into school fights, starting school fights, not to mention you shut the door in the face of Ben!" She turned around her face red. Paige knowing right then and there she was in for it. "You better have a good explanation!"

Paige stayed quiet though for a second thinking about what she was going to say. "W-weeellll-"

"No! I do not want to hear your excuses. Now as for your punishment, you will have 1 month worth of detention, and if you're not there you better be sick, at tutoring, or at Tourney practice."

"Wait-what! Why Tourney?!" Paige exclaimed as soon as she was done speaking.

"Yes, it's the least you can do for Ben. And this is final, now. Get to class." She said as she beckoned for her to exit.

Not wanting to get into anymore trouble she just sighed and got up, heading out, going to her first block. When she got their the teacher did not say anything when she was late. Instead he just beckoned her to the last remaining seat. That's when her day got worse. She scowled at seeing the last remaining desk was next to Jay. She hesitantly but eventually went over sitting next to him.

A smug smirk was on his grin as he leaned over, going to whisper to her, of course this wasn't going to end well.

"So, did miss no show finally get caught?" He asked obviously unaware of her current situation.

"No and shut up, it's non of your business." She hissed back at him, her pointy ear tips red, her cheeks a Pale red out of embarrassment.

"Mm I think it is being you're on the tourney time now, whats the matter, got a big ol crush on someone?" Jay said with a bit too smug of a look on his face.

This only made Paige blush more and glare at him, darts coming out of her eyes. He hit spot on with the crush but that wasn't close to the reason why.

"No idiot, it's not your business, and I don't have any crush!" She barked back loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Miss Pan! If you do not have the decency to respect us and Fairy god mother after seeing her then maybe you need to go back to Neverland! " the teacher scowled at her making her whole face light up red. She literally waited till he was back to teaching and not watching her every movement to go to speak to Jay, but he beat her to the punch.

"So, that's what happened, I would of loved to see that." Jay chuckled softly before earning a hard punch in the shoulder from her, nearly knocking him over.

"Shut it! You're going to get me in trouble again idiot!" She whisper yelled at him, gritting her teeth.

"Fine, fine. I'll bother you more after class." He just grinned making her groan and decide to sleep the rest of the class.

* * *

Paige woke up to a Jay, shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, can't be a victim forever." He commented with q small chuckle to go with it.

Paige just glared through her half sleepy eyes, swatting at his hands. "Don't care." Was all she had to comment because she really didn't.

"Don't make me carry you out like a princess Paige." He commented being sarcastic, Paige in turn though got quite flustered and quickly got up.

"No, and don't even joke about it." Paige said trying to glare at him, only to make him chuckle, almost laughing.

"What, do you want me to carry you?" He asked crossing his arms as he stared down at her, unsure rather to consider that sarcasm or true question.

"Wh-what! Hell no! " she exclaimed before storming out of the classroom. "Jeeessh..."

"Hey wait up you still haven't answered my question!" Jay said as he jogged up to her only to get a cold stare.

"You want an answer? I don't wanna be here, I don't care for anyone here, and I especially don't care for any of the stupid games here." She finally went off on him her voice icy cold as her hazel eyes were squinting at him. "And I hate that you got me into half of that trouble and I don't even want to be near you fucktard!" She exclaimed and turned around to see MiMi.

"P-Paige..." Her eyes were wide with shock and full of tears before she ran off crying her make up for once becoming a mess.

"Oh my croc..." Paige murmured before turning around, her eyes full of furry. "I hate you, never talk to me again!" She had exclaimed before running off after Mimi "MiMi wait up!"

"Shit..." Is all that left his mouth unsure rather to pity her, be pissed or well kinda sad. But he just shook his head heading off to his next class.

* * *

After Paige gave up on finding MiMi she trudged off and went to the forest. For some odd reason she just felt like everybody was glaring at her even though she knew they weren't. She also knew she didn't care and honestly just wanted to go home. Home.. She stopped once she was in the forest before looking around. It reminded her of home. She wiped her eyes slightly, just then realizing she had been crying.

"I-I... " she started off before sobbing. She didn't want to pretend to be someone to just fit in but she hates getting I trouble for being herself. It sucked and she knew it. She had just lost her only friend, probably pushed her crush away for good and now she was stuck with a dead JMNI because she was too scared to check it because of her dad and others.

Paige sat there sobbing for a While till she felt a hand on her shoulder, a comforting and shy voice coming from behind her.

"I thought you were suppose to be in class..?" Jane said softly before Paige just kept up and hugged her tightly sobbing horribly at this point.

"I don't care I just wanna go home!" She exclaimed in full fledge sobbing at this time. It could probably be heard from he Tourney field at this point.

"Paige... You-" Jane started but was immediately cut off

"No! You don't understand! Everybody hates me, I don't fit and and I refuse to pretend because then I'll just hate myself and my dads probably mad same with Kim and- and- and-! I just want to go home!" Paige said hiccuping and sobbing, sounding like a total lost girl at that point.

"Paige.. Please go back to your dorm and rest.. I'll explain to mom.."

"No... Mady is mad at me..." Rose said shaking her head slightly.

"Then go to my room... " Jane said before rubbing her back. "I'll check on you in a bit kay..?" Jane asked getting a nod in return.

Jane knew how Paige felt because she honestly felt like that, shy, not liked and as if she didn't belong. So it's the least she could do to help.

So after seeing her walk away she went to go and try to talk to her mom.

* * *

Paige sulked going back to the dorm but she was just unlucky..? No that's just not right this can't be a coincident. She was not in the mood for this. Jay was right there and she frowned before storming past him or at lest trying, he ended up grabbing her hand pulling her back.

"What the hell?!" Paige yelled at him going in for a punch again, only got her fist to be caught.

"I should be the one saying that." He commented back before calming down seeing her reddish eyes. At that he went quiet and frowned. "You really aren't used to this, are you..?"

Paige just stood there shocked hearing what he had just said unsure what to say before quickly defending again.

"What's it matter to you?" She spat or at let tried with her shaky voice as she tried to pull away only for him to hold on tighter.

"It matters because we stick together, the Tourney team that is, and we can't have one of our best players in this state, much less leaving. So come on, time to cheer up." He said before going off and dragging her with him.

"W-wait what..?!"Paige exclaimed before being dragged off away with him.

* * *

 _ **•author's notes•**_

 _Okay once again I own nothing but the OCs and the Plotish things._

 _Also anyone else wondering where Paige learned how to curse? OR how Paige and Jane know each other? We'll find out later because I'm not telling yet!_

 _Anyways,_

 _I hoped you enjoyed the laughing moments and sad moments of this chapter, and sorry for how long it was, want sure how to make it shorter._

 _Anyways I feel kinda bad for torturing Paige but it'll all be worth it, I think.. As you've seen. But just now to decide where they're going!_

 _Any suggestions? Put a comment in the reviews! =^^w^^=_


	4. Friends

**•Author's Note•**

 _Okay one I apologize for not updating for a while I'm a bit brain dead and a cosplayholic_

 _Two I do not own Disney or any of the characters here but the OCs and the plot things I'm making_

 _Three, thank you for reading, I'm cringing because of h_ _ow evil I am sometimes. Okay, and I know this isn't the best of chapters but it's alright and I'll try for it to be better next chapter c:_

 _Anyways, T for violence and Cursing per usual, thanks Paige you're wonderful!_

 _Okay! Back to the story thanks for reading!_

* * *

Paige was dragged along by Jay, who was just grinning not paying attention to her struggles.

"You know, this isn't how you should treat a lady!" Paige exclaimed trying to get out of it.

"Oh so you're a lady now?" He chuckled at her trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut it!" She warned not in the mood for that, taking it offensively.

"Woah woah, I was only kidding around." Jay explained before slowing down seeing as they were there and turning around to look at her. "Listen, I know we got off to a bad start but just, give me a chance." He asked looking at her as if she was the only thing in his mind.

Paige stood there for a second looking around. She wanted to say yes, and just try to have a friend but she knew what it would cost, and she wanted to go home and she couldn't do that if she got close to anyone. So she just shook her head no putting on a tough girl act.

"No way, I mean. Look at me, and look at you, we're two completely different people.." She slowly took her hands away from him this time looking away and down. "I can't say yes, I have to go sometime and then where would that leave me?" Paige shook her head as she started to get a bit teary eyed again. "I just can't, I wish you could understand, but this is something I have to deal with forever..." Paige quietly explained trying to keep her voice low and smooth.

"I don't care, I know you're different too. But so what? I just want one chance to prove, that you don't have to live in fear." Jay started before grabbing her hand and turning Paige around quickly. "We're not so different, I use to be afraid like you. Knowing I couldn't get close to anyone. But now, I'm someone new, and you can be too." Jay said before going to hug her but Paige just broke away and flew up some, in tears at this point.

"No you don't understand! You can't, I won't let you! No one can bear what I do... Yes I want to be normal, but I can never be like you... So please I ask, don't make me choose..." Paige started to cry a bit more before she went to fly off back to the dorms.

Jay watched as she went to fly away and knew he couldn't let this happen but somehow it did. If he just actually frozen for once.

"What, happened." He mumbled before looking back at not realizing he was looking down and saw to his disliking that she was long gone...

On the way back Paige ended up landing and sighing softly. She couldn't believe that happened. She just couldn't believe it, but she sighed softly and sniffled before running back to the dorm only to run into Carlos, literally.

"Oh my croc! I am so sorry Carlos!" She exclaimed before helping him up. She couldn't believe it and she just thought today was getting worse and worse.

"Oh no! It's fine. " he just cracked a grin making Paige smile as well and nod slightly. "Anyways what are you doing up this late?" He asked curiously only for Paige to shrug.

"Just... Things seem to keep me up is all. Anyways, what about you?" She asked trying to smile hoping he didn't notice.

"Well I'm looking for Jay. He left his JMNI in his room and I can't seem to find him. Have you seen him?" He asked curiously before getting confused at the pained look on Paige's face. "Paige..?"

"H-he's on the Tourney field... Later" she quickly ran off after that not waiting for an answer or question or well a response to that. She just hoped he didn't catch on or knew anything.

* * *

The next morning Paige woke up in Jane's room before yawning. She couldn't believe she let her stay in her bedroom and explained to fairy god mother about all this misunderstanding. She then just sighed a relief breath before a soft knock was heard. With that she tip toed over and opened it.

"Fairy God Mother wants to see you again." It was Ben this time who explained this being Jane was still asleep.

"Alright. Thank you I'll be up in a bit." She smiled before going to close the door smiling some but then frowning at the worrisome thought it was bad news.

"I hope I'm not in more trouble.." She mumbled.

Paige had successfully snuck in and out of Jane and Maddys rooms to get changed and get her stuff before going to the office. She knew they were about to wake up but being it was pretty early she didn't blame them for not doing so yet.

Once Paige got there she heard a more soft voice than yesterday making her sigh in relief.

"Come in Paige."

Paige just nodded and went in before sitting down again.

"So tell me, have you actually ever went to a school before?" She asked quite curious now Jane and her's conversation yesterday making her curious.

"N-No mam this is the first time I've ever been away from Neverland sense my dad took me back from my mom." She explained looking down at the thought. She missed home but she was still curious as to what was in the real world.

"Oh .. well I'm sorry to hear this I just thought that you had been and that you had knew who everyone important is." She apologized sounding quite guilt stricken.

"I-it's fine really, I just.. Sorry I didn't know I was breaking the rules ma'am.. " Paige was really at a lost for words this time.

"Oh no it's fine deary, I didn't know, just please try to behave, and as an apology you don't have to attend detention but you will have to join the Tourney team. After all I think it will do you some good. Now, go on to class."

Paige just nodded before getting up and walking out. She was way too lucky that time, now she just hoped she could get though the rest of this time without dealing with Jay. Okay yeah no that wasn't going to happen and she knew it after all she had just spent the rest of her luck right then probably.

"Paige!" A familiar high voice shouted interrupting her thoughts, Paige looking up to see Mady right in time to embrace the hug which could have knocked her over. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! "

"What are you talking about..?" Paige blinked confused now as she backed up from Mady a bit.

"Well about yesterday, I thought that you were just speaking the truth but Jay told me everything! So no need to worry!" She just smiled brightly before hugging her friend again.

"Jay.. Told you..?" Paige asked quite shocked and a bit frozen

"Yuppers!"

"He is so.. Dead.." She mumbled under her breath before shaking her head. "Anyways I'll see you later I gotta get to class." She bid her farewell then before running off.

Paige got to her class a bit early enough time for her to grab a seat where she knew she could avoid Jay. Or thought, because apparently people don't like to sit next to kids like her.

"Yup, I ran out of luck..." She mumbled as Jay sat next to her. She couldn't believe this but she just shook her head and tried to ignore him. But it wasnt easy being she could feel him looking over at her. She couldn't even feel safe and not creeped out at this point because of him. "Will you stop..?" She whisper hissed over at him, getting quite irritated by him.

"Stop what red?" He smirked playing innocent.

"Staring at me! You're creeping me out." She glanced over at him only for him to chuckle and shrug.

"Can't help it. Just trying to figure you out." With that comment Paige rolled her eyes.

No but seriously Jay didn't get it. He's been trying to help her sense she got here and all she does was ignore and avoid him and yell at him. He seriously did not get her.

By the end of the class he still was kinda staring at her trying to figure her out. That's when she decided she had enough of it and threw a book at his dazed expression when the teachers back was turned at the end of class. Thus causing Jay to fall out of his seat, into the floor and well, Paige to just cross her arms.

"Now stop gawking at me." She more of commanded than anything before going to turn around, only for Jay to pull her down and well this time herself falling to the ground.

"Ouch!" She let out a Yelp falling partially on him, partially on the book and partially on the floor. "What was that for?"

"Well I decided to stop gawking and start hawking." He tried a pun out failing miserable only to make Paige let out a small chuckle

"Please, never try to do a pun again, leave that to Carlos." She said letting out another giggle before Jay just grinned.

"Nope, because my puns make you smile and laugh." He just grinned, Paige's cheeks going red.

"Sh-shut up!" She stuttered and looked away quickly, but Jay saw and just smiled.

"Come on we're going to be late for our classes."

"Oh yeah.." She said before slowly getting up, and actually letting Jay walk her to her next class.

* * *

The next few classes Paige just started to wonder why Jay was still so nice to her and well kinda clingy to be honest or at least to her. Not even her dad tried to be around her. Only person that tried was her mother and she hadn't seen her for years. At that Paige kinda got a bit depressed. Her own dad took her from her mom and then didn't even try to raise her or help her he was just there when he felt like it.

"Ugh I gotta get my mind off of this.." She mumbled before looking at her notes which just happened to turn into a picture of fairies. With that she blushed and groaned before going back into her seat. She wasn't even thinking about fairies and that happened. "What even-"

"So you're a fairy believer too?" A quiet excited voice came from beside her.

"Well no dip, my Aunt is a fairy." She then seen as the girl's eyes lit up and gasped.

"Oh my fairy! You must be Paige!" She whisper shouted all excited like. "I've heard so much about you! I mean having Tinkerbell as an Aunt and Peter as a father must have been amazing!" She continued to fan girl.

"Eh. No. More of just some more people in my life." She said with a shrug.

"Oh.. Well, anyways. I'm Grumpy's daughter, Gina. Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly before going back to work.

Paige merely looked dumb founded. It was obvious Doug was Dopey's son but that was just unexpected... She sighed unsure what to think and shook her head. There were definitely some interesting people here. She then realized something. "Wait... Why don't Mal, or her mom or Jane or her mom have wings...?" She blinked slightly confused as she mumbled this to herself. Okay now that was something she would have to ask Tink when she got back..

* * *

Paige has actually gotten through the day and it was quite peaceful and nice. She had met a few new people and made up with a few people and surpassingly enough she got along with Jay-crap. Jay. She had Tourney practice.

"I wish she would have took that away too.." She whined before sighing and running off only to see buzzing going off in the lab.

She froze before walking in there and seen the robot awing. She couldn't believe it, it wasn't bulky it was shaped like a person, or lest the bottom half was, the part that was complete. She then peeked behind it to see a young boy with giant glasses. He grinned and took his goggles off.

"Hello there!" He sounded British, had light blonde hair, curly and a lol bit long for a guys hair, but not as long as Jays, and had dashing crystal blue eyes with pale skin. "I'm Arnold and don't you know it's not safe to come in here without at lest safety glasses?" He asked looking concerned.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm Paige pan by the way." Paige smiled and nodded before looking at it. "So what are you working on?"

"Science project! They want us to invent something useful and new so I'm inventing a robot which will do my chores for me!" He explained and grinned. "Giving me more time to study and explore!" He explained as he continued to work on the wiring.

"Oh well, that's actually pretty chill. But anyways I gotta go, Tourney practice and all, later!" She waved before he nodded and running off.


	5. Confession

**_•Author's Notes•_**

 _Okay sorry for how long the other chapter was, I didn't mean to make it that long it just kind of.. Happened... Anyways._

 _Meet some new characters right?! They will probably work into the story sometimes._

 _Also if you're wondering why Paige hasn't hung out with or talked to Mal, Evie, Audrey, etc.. It's because she doesn't really, hang out with that crowd._

 _Anyways I'm probably gonna end up trying something knew.. Skipping back and forth between scenes! Yeah... I'm reading the book... And I'm starting to kinda not like the movie as much because poor lil Carlos. He needs more credits and scenes. Anyways._

 _I own nothing but my ideas, plot some charas and obvi this story thing._

 _And thank you guys for reading!_

 _Also still T for v_ _iolence and cursing._

* * *

'Defense!'

'Jump, side twirl, land with left leg then right and tumble!'

'High jump!'

'Cheshire fake out'

'Pass to Jay'

Paige's mind was going, it was on fire and she was in sync with a few people. One of them happened to be Jay. Turned out they were a lot alike on the Tourney Field. While she was kind of in sync with Carlos, and well Not at all with Ben, Chad, and the rest well not really. She didn't talk to the jocks and didn't well get their style. Of course she determined this the first time she played, but now sense she was on the team. This was serious.

'Receive'

'Admire'

'Trip'

'Stumble'

'Pass to Carlos!'

Jay thought as he admired how Paige played but then quickly loosed his game only for a second, Carlos passing it back to him when he was back in it. Jay scoring a goal when he got it back.

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one who noticed...

"Hey Jay, can I umm, talk to you for a second..?" Carlos asked later, once they were on a break.

"Sure..?" Jay was slightly confused by how his friend acted but just fallowed him over to the bleachers to talk to him.

"So um.." Carlos looked awkwardly from his hands, the bleachers, repeated this then looked back up and over at Jay. "Do you like Paige or something? Because-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I do not like Paige. Not at all. I mean she's probably more evil than me plus she hates me so."

"Buuut-" Carlos just moved his head back and forth slightly as to motion a scale. "That's never stopped you before."

With that Jays cheeks actually grew darkish faint red. Okay so maybe he did like her a little bit. "Maybes tiny bit but you know what it's not happened, and this conversation didn't either." Jay explained before getting up and walking back over to the team. Carlos quickly fallowing

'Juicy.' She thought as a small shucked grin slipped onto her face. She knew she could use this against Jay, or to ruin Page. But was unsure which, so with that she merely skipped back to her dorm, out from under the bleachers. That couldn't have gone better.

The rest of the practice was well.. Jay made sure not to pass the ball to Paige and it ended up being a competition to the point the coach had to put the two on different teams. In which they actually succeeded in knocking each other down and the ball out of their grips... It got bad.

By the end they were probably both covered in scratches and bruises before Paige went up to him yelling and throwing her helmet on the ground at the end of practice..

"The hell is your problem?!" She shrieked, the coaches ignoring her not wanting to interfere in what they would think to be a lovers quarrel.

"The hell is yours?!" He yelled back at them his helmet already off as he glared over at her before looking away.

"Nothing you dipshit! I was just fighting off your angry ass! What were you jealous of me or something?!" She barked out at him horribly enough that it made Carlos jump from where he was standing away from them now.

"Like hell I am! Miss I'm too fucking good for everyone and oh look at me I'm a bipolar little shit who likes someone then hates them the next fucking day!" He yelled back at her before Paige just laughed slightly before bursting into tears with laughter. Everyone looking quite confused but Jay he looked angrily confused.

"So this is what it's about!? You like me don't you but you're just pissed off because I don't feel the same!" She declared laughing even more to where she was holding her stomach.

Carlos facepalmed, Ben stared wide eyed and Chad just snickered at them. The couch shook his head unsure what to think now.

"I-I do not I just-"

"Oh please! Don't try to play it innocent your cheeks are not only red now but you're stuttering and you're voice is a bit higher!" Paige scoffed before blowing the hair out of her face. "Don't kid yourself, kid." She chuckled before walking away and out of practice...

Jay stood there speechless once again. "She really is worse than a VK..." He murmured before glaring at the team. "The fuck are you guys looking at!" He screamed. That's when Ben walked over.

"We need to talk." Is all he said before it was clear that he knew something and just nodded Ben and Jay going away.

Paige stormed off to her room where Maddy and Arnold were eagerly awaiting her.

"So how'd it go?!" Maddy had that huge toothy grin of hers per usual. Arnold staring up curiously not too surprised Paige was Her Roomate.

"Hilarious! Turns out Jay liked me!" She laughed a little more at that, saying it so mockingly.

"Well no dip! Why do you think he puppy dogs you around?" Maddy giggled before Arnold sighed shaking his head.

"You didn't play with his feeling did you?" He asked looking quite concerned

"No. Course not I just laughed and told him I don't like him back. Course he didn't tell me I just figured it out." Paige shrugged before plopping down in a hammock.

"I think that might be worse." Arnold commented back Mady shaking her head to agree.

"How so?" She asked curiously.

"Because what if you do end up liking him." Arnold questioned Maddy shaking her head in agreement once more.

"Won't happen. I'm only here for a lil while. Dad promised... So I'm sure it won't happen..." Paige smiled or faked it. Her dad was horrible with keeping his word and she just hoped he would come through for her this time.

"You sound like Mal." Arnold commented rolling his eyes.

"Yes but my parents loved me." She scoffed at the comment.

"Ouch. But still she didn't plan to stay here but guess what she's still here and with the one she least expected, Ben. So all you could know that same exact situation could happen to you." Arnold explained as he analyzed the situation.

"Shut up. " is all she sis's before turning her back to them. "I'm sore and I want some rest.."

Maddy sighed she didn't know what to say now. Arnold just shrugged and said bye before leaving.

"Paige.. You do know you're welcome here, right..?" She questioned her voice a bit saddened.

"Yes Mady. Thank you though." She peeks over and smiled before laying her head back down and shortly falling asleep.

* * *

Ben took Jay for a little walk, the two walking from the Field to the forest and to the dorms.

"So you know how I knew Mal liked me right?" He asked looking over at the still pissed off and humiliated Jay.

"No..." Jay huffed out sticking his hands in his pockets.

"The look in her eye, and the fact she never told me to go away and pushed me away because she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Also because the way she treated me." He smiled before thinking and compared notes to the two. "And from what I see, Paige is worse about denial than Mal." He concluded getting an eyebrow raise from Jay.

"How so..?" He asked intrigued now.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but she seemed to pass the ball to you the most until you're little fit. Then before that when I seen you two together she was laughing more than often a blush always on her cheeks. Also I heard from Someone that you two were out late at the Tourney field. That and she let you drag her to Tourney, she can fly after all." Ben pointed out all the obvious facts making Jay think before he spoke up kinda quiet and still thinking.

"So, you really think she likes me?" He asked before looking over at him.

"Most definitely." Ben nodded giving him a comforting smile.

After that Ben and Jay ended up talking about Tourney and ways he could swoon Paige. However it wasn't going to be easy. Being Jay was the one who knew her best and he didn't even know her that well...

* * *

The next day Paige ended up completely ignoring Jay the next day during class. Jay however was determined. And if he couldn't get her attention with kindness well there was always the other option. So after many attempts of tiny paper balls, chair kicks, poking, and well random small objects being thrown at her, he ended up just waiting for her to exit the class. Jay waited till she was walking out to crab her hand and pull her away. And which to this she ignored him still and flew up making him well let go and fall to the ground. Paige was now back to step one. Or well step non as in for she was determined to not become friends or even acquaintances with him or anyone else. She was very stubborn and when she wanted to she would not leave it alone.

Jay just however was just as stubborn and got up from the floor before grabbing her wrist tightly enough for her to Yelp and go to punch him in the face. Jay grabbing her other wrist then.

"No. Not happening, come on." He sounded a bit pissed and annoyed now before he picked her up and threw her over the shoulder. This led to a beating... Her flailing and kicking him in the face and the back of the head and back and stomach and whoever she could hit and or kick him.

"Let me go you fucking douchewad! Isn't it clear when you should leave someone alone?!" She screeched yelling at him making everyone who heard turn a head to look.

"Yes and I don't care." He said before he held onto her tighter, rolling his eyes at her lil fit.

"Jerk!" She screamed before he finally sat her down and hugged her tight.

"Call me whatever you want. But I know you, and I know you don't mean that." Jay said a bit softer and saddened only for Paige to push him away. He swore if this didn't work he was gonna kick Bens ass all the way to the isle of the lost and back, just so he could do it again.

"You don't know that! You know nothing about me! And you or anyone else will never truly be there for me!" She yelled before realizing that it sounded exactly like she was saying that to her dad. Which then she just started to tremble a bit before going to storm away, only got Jay to grab her hand.

"I know you're short tempered, you rock at Tourney, you're extremely smart, and you put on this tough girl leave me alone act when in all reality you hate being alone, hate hurting others and most of all you re afraid of getting hurt again..." Paige froze before she really started to cry. She didn't know who the heck told him this but she wanted to kick their ass soooooo bad right now. "And I promise I don't want to hurt you."

... Paige stayed quiet and stared at him before she just shook her head. "I can't... "

"Can't what?"

"Go back..." She mumbled before hugging him tightly shivering and shaking now. "D-don't let them take me again!" She sobbed out holding onto him as if he were her last hope, which in this case. He might just be.

At this Jay stared surprised it worked before hugging her back and nodding slightly, his voice actually comforting and soft.

"I promise, they won't.."

Jay then knew Paige wasn't telling the full story as to why she was here..


End file.
